


Please Forget-Me-Not

by ToughPuff99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia Hanzo, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly will add ships in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPuff99/pseuds/ToughPuff99
Summary: What if the Battle between brothers had ended a little differently? Genji may have lost his body, but Hanzo lost the very thing that defines him.





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning from the moment he was born, Hanzo has always been a busy child. Growing up as the Shimada heir, he had always felt the weight of his family pushing down on him. Looking back now, Hanzo can’t remember a point in his life where he’d had a real break. And as he gets older, his job gradually gets harder; especially with all the trouble his brother seems to cause. Genji had always been a carefree child, spoiled and beloved by all; although, no one loved him the way Hanzo did. Despite how busy he was, or how much trouble he could get into when his work was left unfinished (because little brother had wanted to play), Hanzo would always find a way to give him a little time out of his day to make his little brother smile.

Which is how fifteen-year-old Hanzo finds himself halting his target practice when his twelve-year-old brother runs over, excitedly holding a bouquet of tiny blue flowers.

“Yo Hanzo! Look what I got today!” Genji thrusted the bouquet into his hands and gave him the chance to look them over. The flowers turned out to be a handful of Forget-Me-Nots. This wasn’t the first time little heartbreaker Genji had brought home flowers from a young crush. With a smile, his brother rushed over and shoved the mouse-eared petals farther into Hanzo’s face. “Hima-chan gave me these after school but I thought you’d like them better! They smell pretty right? Your favorite color is blue after all!” The smile on Genji’s face widened as Hanzo tenderly moved the flowers away from his face and smiled down at them.

“This is… very sweet Genji. Thank you.” Genji laughed and pulled Hanzo down to the ground so he could sit. He then began to braid the flowers into his brother’s long black hair, something the eldest brother often watched girls teach the younger to do. It was a sweet act for him to do this, even though Hanzo would be forced to remove them before any of the elders could see. If his hair were anything other than perfect he’d surely be punished. But at that moment he pushed those thoughts aside and let his brother do as he pleased, they were really pretty flowers after all…

The brothers sat like that for some time, a comfortable silence stretching between them while the youngest worked. It wasn’t until he was nearly finished that Genji broke the silence.

“Hey Hanzo?… I was just wondering um…. you won’t ever forget about me right? Like when you’re in charge and all? You aren’t gonna leave me alone right?” The question shocked Hanzo to say the least. One part of the elder brother was concerned with what had caused him to think of something like this, but it quickly became overshadowed with the need to make his little brother smile again. Not exactly being the best with words, Hanzo shifted around so he could hug him without messing up the hair that his brother spent so long braiding. He hadn’t noticed how close to tears Genji had been until he turned around, but the expression melted into a smile that Hanzo decided fit him better.

“Genji… I don’t think I could ever forget you… you’re the most important person in the world to me… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I lost you… I promise I’ll never forget you.” Hearing those words, Genji smiled brighter and hugged Hanzo back tight. When he found that his brother had finally relaxed, he smiled and nudged Genji on the shoulder playfully. “Besides carrot head, how could I ever forget someone as annoying as you?” Genji looked appalled before he laughed and hit Hanzo on the shoulder. They easily fell into playful banter until they were called inside and promptly punished for being late for dinner, then Hanzo was punished double over the state of his hair. However, even through the lectures they received, they couldn’t get over the happiness they felt nor the fun times they shared together. Surely, nothing could take away the smiles they gave each other.

 

*---*

   

    Sadly, years have passed and the smiles have long since faded. When their father died, greedy council members took the chance to create a division between the brothers. Young Hanzo was unwillingly corrupted, as the council wished him to be the Shimada-gumi that could be controlled. Genji was forgotten and did as he pleased, but his carefree nature caused the council to view him negatively, and thus Hanzo was forced to turn against the brother that he once loved. It became Hanzo’s giri to turn Genji onto the rightful path, his disobedience dishonored the clan. And if he wouldn’t submit, then the only honorable thing to do would be to silence him once and for all in a battle to the death.

    The sound of clashing swords could be heard for hours, neither one having the will to give in. Destruction was wrought all around the castle, the dragons spared nothing. Back and forth the two fought, just as they had been taught to since childhood, but Genji was no match for the Shimada heir in training. After what felt like an eternity, Genji fell. Hanzo watched as the life drained from his abandoned brother’s eyes. At this point he should feel honor, but looking within himself, disappointment was what he found instead.

     The eldest Shimada fell to his knees, the adrenaline draining and exhaustion finally catching up to him. The emptiness of his soul weighed heavy on his shoulders. Against his will, tears began to bubble up from his eyes and he had to hold back the distressed wail that formed in the back of his throat. He felt no honor, he knew that he had disgraced himself by killing the one person he could always trust, the one person he should have trusted over everyone. For a moment, Hanzo’s grief silently consumed him. It left him sitting amongst the ruins of his home while his life crumbled around him. He felt everything and nothing. It was like he was just floating in agony, until he was crushed by what he would have to live with.

      Suddenly, there was an actual crushing weight that pinned him to the ground. Whilst drowning in his own grief, Hanzo neglected to see the crumbling pillar about to bear down onto him. Normally he would have been able to see it or sense it, but in the state of his grief while he stared at his limp brothers body, he hadn’t even registered his own impending doom. And if he had, one is left to wonder if he would have even saved himself…

 

*---*

 

    Fast forward to about ten years later, For anyone looking hard enough, you might find that Hanzo now resides peacefully in a small town somewhere in the west part of America, a place where after the war, state borders lost their meaning. It’s the sort of place always somewhat behind the rest of the world, never too worried on being as fast moving as everyone else. A quaint town where everyone knows one another, and of course they all knew the friendly and mysterious young man who stumbled into their home one day. He gave the local hospital quite the fright when he walked in, dirty clothes torn in many ways, sharp edges from a blade and ragged edges from claws. He looked exhausted, and he was covered in dirt and blood, far too much to have been his alone…

    But the town people’s gossip has died down now, and and Hanzo was quickly accepted into their ranks. They smile and wave when he goes shopping, the older ladies always ask when he’ll find a wife, the veterinarian adores his two cats Ao and Kome (despite their unfortunate names), and the local children always know that he’s the best audience for their stories (there’s also rumor that one of the teenagers had given him the idea to get an undercut and piercings).

    Hanzo was hired at a local pet shop and was the best for the job. Even outside of work the children loved to ask him about animals, they believed Hanzo knew the most about all animals all over the world. The librarian would note how he loves to check out books on animal care of all types, even for those she was pretty sure they didn't sell at the animal shop; such as bearded dragons, and other odd animals such as axolotls, chinchillas, fennec foxes, etc.

    After hours Hanzo walks home alone. Of course this simple act doesn’t occur without obstacles. The mothers from the PTA love to stop him so they can tell him the latest gossip, such as how Agatha is pregnant again, or how Joey is applying for another job after being fired for the fifth time. Hanzo wasn’t necessarily the gossiping type but he didn’t want to come off as impolite so he would listen quietly. It was all your average gossip until they said something unexpected.

    “Hanzo, hun, someone’s been asking around for you, yaknow? Some guy who’s hidin’ his face. Says ‘e’s an old friend of yers. He find ya yet?” asked the head of most every gossip circle in town, Tracy.

He wasn’t sure who on Earth could be looking for him, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone shady had tried to track him down. For some unknown reason, Hanzo had a tendency to attract mysterious outsiders would always try to attack him… He informed Tracy that, no, he hadn’t met up with this person and that yes, he’ll keep an eye out and inform her of the man’s identity later.

    Becoming too antsy to listen to the gossip anymore, he politely excused himself and continued on his way home. He’d been attacked before, crazy people who singled him out like they knew him, but he was always lucky in that he was never hurt. But even Hanzo knew that one's luck could run out...

    He was almost home when he sensed it, that feeling that someone was watching him, following him. Seeing his house in the distance, Hanzo started to run, once he was inside he could phone for assistance. He had just stepped foot on his yard when he saw it in his peripheral vision, a dark figure approaching his yard. He knew this was the person following him, he could just FEEL it. He grabbed a nearby shovel and swung it at the fast approaching person. They dodged the blow but it created a distance between them, so Hanzo kept swinging with all his might and stared them down. Baggy clothes shrouded their figure, it was impossible to tell whether they were even human or omnic. The fact that they chose to hide frightened Hanzo more. He threateningly lifted the shovel higher.

    “Who are you? Why are you following me? Are you the one asking around about me?” Hanzo knew the rapid fire questions made him sound panicked, but it was of little concern compared to the unease that spread through him as the hooded figure continued to silently observe him. It continued to stay silent, as though it were collecting its thoughts, which only concerned Hanzo more as the seconds ticked past. Eventually it stepped forward and began to remove its hood.

    “Do not worry Hanzo, you have no reason to fear me. I have just come to speak with you, though I must say I’m surprised to find you in a place like this… so… in the open. I must admit, it was hard to find you after all this time. I had no idea you would have settled so far from our home...” The figure fully removed its hood and looked upon Hanzo, revealing itself as what appeared to be glowing green omnic. Once again silence overtook them both, this omnic talked as if he knew Hanzo, and yet he still had no idea who they were or what they wanted with him.

    “Look omnic, you still have not answered my question. Who. Are. You?” It sighed, then bowed his head almost apologetically.

    “You are right. I was hoping that I would not need to outright introduce myself. _Brother._ ” The figure looked up at him again, as if his last word would cause some realization to blossom on Hanzo’s face, but instead he was just more confused.

    “I… do not have a brother, and if I did I’m sure he would not be an omnic. I’m also sure that it would not have taken this hypothetical brother of mine ten years to find me? That just seems absurd…” The omnic looked taken aback, as if they had some carefully crafted scene in their head on how this encounter would play out. Obviously finding Hanzo settled down in some domestic life _pretending_ he doesn't have a brother was not part of his mental movie. Yes he killed his own brother, but pretending he did not exist after he worked so hard to find the archer just seemed cruel.

    It cleared its throat and straightened, an obvious attempt to regain their bearings. “Perhaps it is just because you do not recognize me in my new form.” They reached behind their head and and pressed a button that unclasped the piece that covered his eyes away from the rest of what seemed to be some sort of helmet. They pulled it away and looked up, showing brown eyes surrounded with skin riddled by scars. “You see Hanzo, I am no omnic, it is me. _I am your brother, Genji_.” The look in his eyes was insistent, but nothing was clicking.

     “Look, you said your name was Genji right? I don’t have a family. The hospital informed me very early on that if I had one or if they were looking for me, then I would be in the system, ANY system, but to the computers, I don’t exist, so my family doesn't exist, so the story you're fabricating doesn't exist. So please leave before I shout and my neighbors call the police." Hanzo's face was stern, but it was laced with the concern of someone fearing for their own safety. 

     Genji was… to say the least appalled. Hanzo still did not recognize him, that or he was pretending to not. Was this some kind of joke? It wasn’t very funny. “Ah… that’s uh, real funny Hanzo! I’m gone for ten years and you pretend I don't exist, haha, bit of a cruel joke you know?” And yet he still wasn't responding in the way Genji had anticipated. Then the realization began to creep up on Genji. He and Hanzo had their arguments at times but he was never cruel, he would never pull a joke like this, or any joke at all really. When he had asked around about Hanzo he had sounded happy in his domestic life so he could rule out bitterness being the cause of something like this. Hanzo had been a sentimental person, it’s why Genji had believed he would have stayed close to home, but being this far was odd for him. Everything that Hanzo was doing seemed so odd. The thing that threw him off the most was how… frightened and unsure Hanzo was right now, the look in his eyes shone with the terrified fire of a cornered animal who feared for their life. This was nothing like the brother that Genji had looked up to. Which left him to wonder, what has happened to his big brother? The battle between brothers had taken a toll on Genji.

     But what kind of toll had it taken on Hanzo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo realizes Genji isn't going to leave any time soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and my first work for Overwatch.  
> This was inspired by an ask submitted to mctiddiezo (https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> Co-authored and betad by my best friend monmonmoose. Go say hello!(http://monmonmoose.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to hop on my tumblr and talk with me! (https://toughpuff99.tumblr.com)  
> Go ahead and leave comments, kudos, and other stuff like that!

“So you really can't remember me?” Hanzo really didn’t have time for this, he has to get to work because the pet shop can’t open without him. He’s already been late this week, but he can't help it because, like clockwork, this strange omnic stalker, sorry, _awesome cyborg ninja stalker get it right Hanzo_ , has stopped him to ask him the same question he’d asked Hanzo every day for the past three weeks. Hanzo may be the one with amnesia but even he could remember yesterday, and he remembers giving “Genji” the same answer as the day before that.

“No. I do not remember you, I don’t remember any clan, I don’t recall living in Japan, and I certainly do not remember any _dragons_. Does that answer your next three questions?” Genji had his whole mask off today so Hanzo had the satisfaction of watching his motor mouth snap shut, a wonderful reprieve. If he had the time, he’d take the moment that Genji used to get back up to speed to report him to some kind of authorities _again_ and hope he’s successful because just like his mouth, the cyborg never stops moving. The one time before that he had grown sick of it and tried reporting him, as soon as anyone showed up he was gone and Hanzo couldn’t find him again. It wasn’t until the officer had left when the familiar green glow appeared again.

So instead of taking any actions to free himself in the future, he walked around Genji, who was standing in the middle of his porch, again. It’s almost as if he just sits there from the night before and waits for Hanzo to return.

Without a glance back he knew Genji was following him. Hanzo had a second long passing thought that this cyborg had more qualities of a puppy then a human. He followed him to work and waited, and followed him home and waited. Today seemed to be thankfully different from the rest because the trip was relatively peaceful. The cyborg was blessedly silent and Hanzo finally had the chance to say hello to his friends while passing, though they seemed a little distracted by the boy who was _obviously_ following Hanzo around. He wanted to shout as he saw the gossip circles already forming. He cursed Tracy silently and continued on.

Just as he thought, the pet store hadn’t opened yet. Margaret was a wonderful lady but with her old age restricting her, Hanzo practically ran the place. It’s the reason he had his own set of keys, so he could let himself and the other workers in. Today he was a bit early, so no one was waiting on him. Opening the door he glanced back to see if Genji would take his normal seat in the park right across from the store and leave him be like the other days, but lady luck did not completely smile down on him today. His glance was met with the serious, expectant look that told him that not only was Genji following him in, but that the sweet silence wasn’t going to last much longer.

Fantastic.

*---*

After the normal daily routine, Hanzo pulled out a chair for his Guest to sit in while he sat behind the desk, but the seat went to waste because Genji was just so excited. Hanzo could have sworn that the cyborg told him he was in his thirties but the excited look in his eyes as he ran around and looked at all the animals was the kind of shine that he usually found in toddlers. The only difference was that most toddlers would listen when he said _Genji for goodness sake I said put the puppy DOWN_.

“But Hanzo they’re super cute! They want to be held, I can tell!” Perhaps Hanzo wouldn’t have minded so much if Genji wasn’t holding the chubby puppy the same way someone might hold a heavy rock. The shepard certainly didn’t seem to be enjoying the way he awkwardly hung from the man’s hands.

“Yes but they’re young and you need to be gentle. And the rules are-” Genji gave a frustrated sigh and placed the pup down before stalking over to him and firmly placing his hands on the counter so he could lean in and look Hanzo in the eyes.

“That’s my old Hanzo, so intent with the rules. You know, there are pieces of you still there, so where's the rest of you?” The way his eyes bore into him made Hanzo feel uncomfortable, like he was back in the hospital with all these doctors looking him over and trying to figure out what was _wrong_ with him. He leaned back as far as he could, even risking his chair falling over just so he could escape. Genji thankfully sensed his unease and stepped back to give him some space, eyes softening just a bit, but it seemed he wasn’t done yet. “Look, Hanzo. The reason I keep repeating questions each day is… I don’t know, I was hoping I could unlock something?… I came looking for you expecting a fight with my angered brother, my sorrowed brother, any kind of part of my brother but… I don’t know I was just so shocked to find that he just wasn’t there? And I thought I had played through every scenario of meeting you again, but I never expected that you wouldn’t know me anymore…” He looked undone, he carded his hands through his hair and wouldn’t look Hanzo in the eye. For a moment he thought Genji would cry but no tears appeared. “I guess it just makes me feel worse… because for so long I was angry. I kept wondering what you were doing, if you were happy? And I looked for you but it wasn’t until I worked through all my anger that I finally found you… but now you're different and I’m not really sure what to do but I swear, I’m going to do whatever I can to help you out Hanzo!” His speech ended with a pose and a smile, like a dramatic superhero.

Hanzo shouldn’t play into these games. It’s gotten him hurt before and he knows it, but maybe it's the childlike hope in Genji’s eyes which allows himself to respond to this possible loon. “Look, Genji I’m not a videogame. You can’t just ‘unlock’ my memories of the past. It’s not how it works. Cases like mine… the memories don’t just return like magic. Usually the family would have to consistently use pictures and stories to try and help the person rebuild their life, one piece at a time, but it’s been ten years. I’ve rebuilt my own life. Had you come within the first couple years, I would have believed you right away, I was so desperate to learn anything that plenty of people had came up to me with, ‘I know you, you're Hanzo Kinoshita’, ‘Hanzo Jones’, plenty of variations of Hanzo ‘something’ and I honestly believed everyone of them, until it grew to be so tiring. They were all using me, they all pretended they knew me, and at one point there was so many people pretending to be my family that I stopped believing any of them all together. Ever since I stopped worrying about it, my quality of life has improved! You seem like a nice person Genji, but crazy. I must admit yours is the most interesting variation of my own life I’ve ever heard. The dragon part was interesting but not a good way to convince someone you’re truthful.”

Genji huffed a little.”You know I’d be able to show you my dragon if you’d let me be with you somewhere more private! Though… I suppose I can understand not trusting people. Fine, you don’t trust anyone who knows the old you? Then I’m going to get to know the new you! I’m going to become friends with Hanzo-Not-Shimada! I’m extending my stay until we become close!” He sat down in the chair that Hanzo had previously offered with a smug look on his face.

He wasn’t completely sure what had just happened. Extending his stay? _He was actually planning on leaving before??_ Hanzo… wasn’t sure how, but he seemed to have stepped into his own personal hell.

*---*

The day went on and Hanzo found himself enjoying his job more than usual. Maybe it was the constant company supplied by Genji, or how the cyborg had plenty of questions about animals, or just how excited he was (watching him during Puppy Exercise Time with the children might have been the most he’s laughed in awhile). True to his word, Genji stopped asking constant questions on past Hanzo and started asking about his current life. Little things like how long he’s been working, if he likes his job, is it true that _everyone_ is his friend, _why does that one mom keep looking at us?_ , ect. Certain answers had Genji smiling brightly for some reason, like how his favorite color is blue, how his cats are little twin siamese, and that he loves to garden. It wasn’t until just before closing when he asked the hardest question to answer.

“So do all the animals have names?” Hanzo stiffened and stopped what he was doing, slowly turning to Genji with the straightest face he could possibly muster in this situation.

“We are… not supposed to name them. Miss Margaret said that we must allow the customers the freedom to name the animals themselves and there’s the issue with attatchm-”

Genji had the biggest grin Hanzo had ever seen, not unsimilar to the one that Disney put on that one purple cat. Hanzo knew he’d been cornered and caught. “Yes, but do. they. have. names?” He was defeated, the secret found so easily. He set down the bags of dog food he had been restocking and slowly walked over to each pen, each tank, and pointed out each animal, for he had named every one. Genji’s smile grew more and more and Hanzo believed it had reached its limit until he reached the tank he had been fearing, the one full of the rats. He had barely gotten through the first rat, whose name was… fluffers… when Genji started laughing so hard that the parrots, curse those parrots, began to copy him and Hanzo was surrounded by the jeering of two species. Hanzo swore that one of these days he was going to kill Genji.

“Enough laughing at me! I’m closing up so let's just go!” He grabbed all his stuff to bring home and held the door open for the still laughing Genji. He just barely held himself back from letting it close on him, but he was civilized enough to wait until Genji was safely through to lock it.

Like always, Hanzo walked towards home and Genji followed. It was when he finally got to his front door that his curiosity began to kill him and he turned to face the cyborg standing just outside of his yard. “So do you have a place to stay and you just enjoy walking me home or do you walk me to my door so I can’t see you hide outside of my house? I’m only asking because I find it odd how you’re always waiting for me in the morning, like you don’t even leave…”

“Ah…” Genji fidgeted a bit and looked away as though he were embarrassed. “Yea uhm… I kinda didn’t plan this trip the right way? I was only expecting to be here long enough to find you and invite you over to this place I was… ‘moving’ into. I had no idea that you'd be so settled and that all of ‘this’ would’ve happened. I kinda didn't bring any money for a place to stay… or food… b-but you don't gotta worry Han! I've been hanging out in the yard of this house that's for sale down the street? And I don't HAVE to eat food, eating is more for fun then necessity when you're an awesome cyborg ninja like me!” He once again ended with some heroic smile that was likely supposed to convince Hanzo that he was _fine_ but he wasn't buying it.

In fact, and this might just be the mom friend in him, but he was _livid_. “You've been sleeping in a _yard_??? You don't have any _money_?? What kind of adult are you? You can't live like that!! You should have said something! Don't you need to bathe or charge? I have a hard time believing that being a _cyborg ninja_ devoid you of having any necessities at all!”

Genji gave him a look like he was insulted. “Hanzo I'm appalled! Are you saying that just because I have robotic parts you think I need to charge like a _phone_?” He watched for a moment as Hanzo floundered a bit then smiled smugly. “Haha just kidding, yea there's certain things I need to do, but it's not like I have much of a choice. I made a promise that I would stay and get to know you more! And it's not like I could have told you before anyway, I was too busy trying to convince you that I'm not here to murder you, and I'm still not sure you're completely convinced. Besides, if I HAD told you, it's not like there's much you can do right?”

Hanzo might later regret his next decision and question himself. Was it a moment of weakness? Couldn't he have just given him some money for a hotel room? Did he HAVE to get involved? And didn't he only still distrust the guy a day ago? But in that one moment Hanzo sighed to himself and without really thinking, he opened his door and stepped to the side, a silent invitation to stay in his home. Maybe it was the “momness” of Tracy and her friends corrupting him into mercy, or maybe it was the fact that something about the childlike happiness that shines in Genji's eyes reminded him of the kids he loves to listen to, but for some reason inviting him into his home was a relief, like he had done something good. It's part of the reason that when Genji looked shocked, he smiled, and when Genji grinned and ran in he just laughed to himself and followed.

Once he was inside and the door was closed he heard Genji give a whistle of appreciation as he looked the house over. “Jeez Hanzo, this is a real nice house you got. Not too big and not too small. Your job must pay pretty well if it's as nice as this. I didn't imagine a pet shop worker’s salary could get you a two story!”

Hanzo looked over his own house and smiled with pride. “You say ‘not too big’ but it's still a decent size. And it was more the fact that Margaret is a very giving women and the town helped me too when I first bought it. Plus lots of careful calculations and saving as much as I could.”

Genji laughed and punched him playfully. “Yea of course you’re the ‘careful calculations’ guy! You seem like the type.” He laughed again and began stepping towards the stairs. “Well if you need me I'm gonna go explore and find my room, see ya!” And before Hanzo could stop him he was gone and up the stairs. He laughed as he heard the cyborg thundering around upstairs and he realized his life at home would be a lot more eventful now.

It probably wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a couple days but I got the next chapter out to you all! If you made all the way here I hope that means you all like it!  
> Everyone keep in mind that I read ALL the comments and use them as a source of inspiration and motivation so if you got something to say then send it in!  
> I've started an art tag! If you post under the tag of #Please Forget-Me-Not on tumblr then I'll see it! There's a piece that my friend (and beautiful beta) made on there already so check it out and send in your own stuff too!  
> And if you have any questions and want me to see them right away message me on the tumbles!  
> Have a good day everyone and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new challenger!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took a bit longer then before but i got a bit stuck and needed the insistent pushing from my peers to get me through it (me and my beta started a 15 minute work a day rule, compared to me staring at my screen and doing nothing). I promise to try and get chapters out sooner and as often as I can but I need the motivation from you guys to help! The coments help and I assure you, I read and respond to every one of them. I need the inspiration and motivation! Want more PTA stuff? Tell me and I'll do it! It's that easy!  
> Also if any of you guys have art then you can post it under #Please Forget-Me-Not on Tumblr or send me a link in the comments!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

It was actually worse.

No no that was a lie it was… an adjustment. If Hanzo had known that this man had the potential to eat someone out of house and home, even though he said he didn't _need_ to eat, he might have thought twice before allowing this _stranger_ into his home, because as he got into his bed that night, it finally hit him that he had no idea who Genji was. Sure he's grown a little fond of the cyborg but why on EARTH did he let him in his house? That was nothing like Hanzo! But it was too late now at this point. He had a reputation to keep for being polite and if Genji told anyone that he had been kicked out, Hanzo would be _RUINED._ Well at least that's the excuse he was sticking with because he wasn't going to even attempt to understand any notion of a feeling that he just naturally trusts Genji. That's absurd, you can't just instantly trust a stranger enough to let him into your home.

And yet here he was, watching as the man who said he didn't _need_ to eat took his third helping of waffles. He didn't think his cooking was that good, and if it was he was going to have to fight Janet (another mom) on that one time she had sneered at his brownies for the kids and asked if they were _gluten free._ He would understand if her kid was allergic but he knew for a _fact_ that her kid smuggles cookies home from his friends at school. Suck it Janet.

Lost in his negative thoughts of Janet and her disgusting food, he didn't realize Genji had stopped eating and left the room. He didn't even bother to clean up his mess. Sighing grumpily at his house guests possible laziness (because it's not that hard to take your dishes to the sink on your way out of the dining room), he collected his own plates and Genji’s and made his way out of the dining room and to the kitchen, but it seemed it was already occupied. He could hear Genji rapidly talking to someone on the phone.

Now when it was said that Hanzo didn't like to gossip, it meant he disliked spreading rumors. He did in fact, enjoy listening to possible gossip material and keeping it for his own personal knowledge. It was a bad habit, but it was all Tracy’s fault, let's be honest.

So Hanzo found himself hiding and listening into Genji's conversation, it's Tracy’s fault I SWEAR _._

Genji’s voice was raised in a stage whisper, like he was trying to be secretive but was also failing miserably and didn't even realize it. “I _told_ you! I can't come straight away anymore, I gotta stay for my brother!” Genji paused as the person on the other side was speaking. He could hear the quiet sound of a gruff voice yelling. “I know I promised that I’d be at base around the same time as you but I have to extend my stay! Master Zen understood so you gotta understand too!” He paused again and at that time Hanzo’s cats, Ao and Kome, decided it was time to demand food. They did not appreciate being hungry. Genji stiffened a little when he heard the cats angrily meowing in the hall and Hanzo’s quiet attempts at shushing them. He watched the angry flicking tails for a moment and quickly whispered into the phone, “Look I’m trying my best I gotta go, talk to you later” and hung up. Genji slowly walked over to watch the battle between cats and owner before they all saw him and froze. Hanzo was frozen with shock while Ao and Kome were frozen with the realization that _someone else could feed them too!!!_ Both siamese then quickly pattered over to his feet and started insistently meowing up at him. He smiled and laughed before looking back up at the embarrassed Hanzo. “So, I never took you as the eavesdropping type.” He laughed again when Hanzo’s embarrassed blush deepened as he stooped over and picked up his cats.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping I was just standing in MY hallway! Besides, my cats were hungry and were demanding I be near the kitchen! Not my fault you were loudly talking in there!” He shoved past Genji with his nose in the air.

Snickering at his brother’s antics with a small, somewhat nostalgic smile, he sat on the counter and watched his brothers feed the poofy little furballs. The boys were never allowed to have pets as kids, they had their dragons and that was good enough right? It made Genji happy that Hanzo had someone to keep him company while he was alone, and now he was here to make sure he wouldn’t ever be alone again.

“So, Ao and Kome huh? Kinda some weird names for cats don’t you think?” Genji saw the confused look on Hanzo's face, but Genji knew he was right. It wasn’t the name that belonged to these cats.

Because it was the name that belonged to little blue beasts. Little blue _dragons._

 

*---*

 

The routine they had started where Genji follows him to work and keeps him company, then follows him home was disrupted one night when Hanzo heard Genji leave the house around midnight and never come back. He figured there was no reason to worry when around breakfast time he realized he made way too many eggs, why should he? Genji was a full grown man, he didn't have to explain himself to Hanzo, but that didn't stop him from feeling lonely on the much quieter walk to work.

It ended up putting him into a bad mood that he didn't realize until he almost snapped at a little girl who bumped into him, tears in her eyes because she was buying new bedding for her hamster that was sick. He quickly rechecked his own attitude and helped soothe the girl, taking her bag of bedding and instead giving her a brand that was healthier and less expensive than the high-end name-brand she had been struggling to carry. Her mother quickly thanked him as she paid and left with her daughter who was in better spirits after Hanzo had explained how to help the hamster feel a little better.

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo decided to focus less on how he couldn't admit to himself that he missed Genji, and focus more on helping the people in the store. The rest of the day was fine from there, and he made a good profit if he did say so himself, and the puppies were much more well behaved without a rowdy cyborg there to constantly rile them up.

It was an hour or so before closing time and all was quiet. The animals were winding down, except for the hamsters constantly running on their wheel. Always running. Hanzo sat back and relaxed a bit in the near silence until the jingle jangle of the door (and oddly enough someone with spurs?) brought him back into full-attention working mode. The man that was wearing the overly flashy boots had oddly normal attire to go with it, aside from the cowboy hat on his head. Honestly if the man wasn't so handsome he probably wouldn't be able to stop staring at him anyway. Short brown hair that was swept back under his hat, brown eyes staring him down with a cocky half smile, and a well built body that, while looking like he had the ability to crush him, also looked like it would have been nice to cuddle with him. But he wasn't thinking of that, no, not at all. He was in working mode and greeted him professionally like he would with any customer. Without a word the man slowly looked away from him and began looking around the store, but Hanzo didn't miss the quick glances that kept getting thrown his way and the slight side smiles that would only grow wider each time Hanzo was almost caught staring. He was the only customer in the shop right before closing time, what did the man expect? The man eventually stopped pacing around the store in his attempt to look around without actually looking at anything, and made his way over to the counter. The southern drawl took him by surprise, not many in this area had an accent like that, at least no one that he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“Howdy there mister….” Making a point of looking at his name tag, he smirked, “Mister Hanzo. I was wondering what kind of pet you might recommend for someone thinking of settling down?”

Strictly professional. He was NOT going to notice how the man looked him up and down like he preferred to adopt HIM rather than a puppy. As a professional that definitely wasn't trying to hide their blush would do, he began to move around the store and show the man what he believed would be a good choice for him. He continued to decline Hanzo’s suggestions, but it was quite obvious he wasn't paying much attention. Hanzo became less flustered and more annoyed. This man wasn’t hiding his odd advances and continued to not listen to a word he was saying. The way the man continued to watch him wasn't just flirty it was…. almost like he knew Hanzo, and that annoyed and creeped him out more then anything. He had never seen this man before, yet he watched him as if they had a mutual friend together and he decided to hit on Hanzo. That or he was a stalker. Honestly, both were bad in Hanzo’s eyes.

Every animal that Hanzo had suggested had been declined, and he wondered if this meant that his guest would give up and leave, but as seemed to be common for him, Hanzo was not in the favor of Lady Luck. When it was obvious that the cowboy-looking man was not going to leave, he tucked himself behind the counter, as if it could keep him safe like a wall of anti-socialness. The sound of spurs, of course, followed him, but thankfully kept their difference behind the barrier.

“So, Hanzo” He leaned down and placed his elbows on the counter, leaning in as Hanzo leaned back. Any closer and he swore he would punch the man. Or see how this played out, the man REALLY was a sight, but he was dancing on the thin line of being kicked out and POSSIBLY being kicked out. The former is what usually occurred when Hanzo became flustered. “The name’s Jesse McCree, I’m thinkin’ of moving here and I’ve heard quite a bit about ya. Heard you were quite the looker, but I see now how much I underestimated how true it was.” The sentence ended with his head tilting a bit to the side and a wink. Hanzo's traitorous face gave him away as his blush grew. “I know I’m a stranger, but it’d be real nice if you and me could become more… acquainted” Hanzo began to shrink under Jesses’ gaze and he couldn't decide what to say, as once again he has been put in an odd position by a stranger and has no idea what to do, but he’s saved when the familiar green glow of Genji entered the shop. He couldn't have been more relieved to see the man who saved him from a response when the cowboy turned and smirked at the newcomer.

The man himself was standing in the doorway, slightly hunched over and panting like he had been running around town. The heavy breathing stopped suddenly in a huff when his faceplate tilted towards McCree. He removed his mask and glared down the man, as if Hanzo wasn't even there anymore. They stood like that for some time until Hanzo couldn't handle the silence and cleared his throat. Genji’s head jerked towards him and he stepped forward as if to speak but the newest stranger in Hanzo's life beat him to it.

“So Hanzo? This here robo-man a friend of yours?” The smirk that played on his lips as Genji almost snarled threw Hanzo for a bit of a loop.

“Uhm…. yes this is my-” He was cut off when Genji rushed to his side behind the counter and continued glaring down the playful brown eyes.

“I'm his brother. His roommate. And I'm the one that's going to walk him home because it's time to close up. Hurry up and pack up Hanzo.”

This HAD to be the most confusing day Hanzo had since he woke up with amnesia. He’d never seen Genji act like this before, and it surprised him that he seemed to thoroughly distrust the man on the other side of the counter, but it wasn't just the distrust between them that was confusing, it was that the distrust didn't seem hostile, but more like there was some unspoken grudge? Like they knew each other, and Genji acted like Jesse had done something wrong. This would verify Hanzo's suspicions that everyone was out to get him, but also seem quite unrealistic that these two strangers who seemed to come from different sides of the world, who had never been seen in town before they suddenly just appear, just happen to both show up in Hanzo's life and they just HAPPEN to know each other.

It was in that moment that Hanzo realized he REALLY needed a drink.

Which is why, without a single word, he packed everything he needed, waited for the two men to exit the building, locked up, and started his way home. McCree chuckled a bit and waved him off with a friendly goodbye and started away in his own path in the opposite direction, and Genji practically attached himself to Hanzo's side like normal and started excitedly talking.

“Hanzo I’m telling you! Guys like him give off weird vibes you know? He’s like… He’s like the kind of guy to put betta fish in super small bowls and not change their water! That's totally the vibe I’m getting!” The sigh Hanzo gave was one that could rival any parents.

“Genji, you’ve been gone all day without word or warning, and then you just suddenly barge into my store and glare down a customer, now you’re here accusing a complete stranger of one of the highest offences of pet care and telling me not to speak to him based on some sort of hunch you have? Need I remind you that I am an adult and I am allowed to live my life any way I want? Any way, this man was a stranger, but also a customer. I will continue to treat him like a customer with no bias. Especially no bias caused by a hunch.”

And with that they were home and the final tone of Hanzo’s words indicated that the conversation was over.

 

*---*

 

When McCree had asked to speak with him on his situation, Genji had no idea that he was planning on ditching him suddenly to… to what? Hit on his brother??? I mean yeah he knew that McCree had seen a picture of his brother once and had joked that he was cute, but Genji was more focused on helping Hanzo find his memory, NOT A BOYFRIEND. Which is why when he ran into the pet store and saw his best friend and blushing brother he was LIVID.

While they were talking McCree had mentioned something about helping him with his brother right before he ran off, and it was the look that he gave Genji before pushing him and sprinting that really worried Genji. That was the look he always gave him while planning a prank on their commander, or the one he gave him right before he said ‘Watch this’ and proceeded to do something stupid. Now it was the look he got right before his best friend hit on his amnesiac brother. The worst part was that it seemed like he didn’t even tell Hanzo that they were friends, which seemed like a very stupid idea in Genji’s eyes. What was he planning?

He would have paced around his room and thought about it more while waiting for dinner but the sound of glass shattering downstairs suddenly had him on the defence. He stood still for a moment, assessing what it could be, before where he was brought him back to the present and had him running downstairs yelling, “Hanzo! Hanzo you alright? What happened??”

The cyborg found his brother in the kitchen surrounded by what was once a dish full of food, but was now just a broken mess on the floor. Hanzo didn’t look much better. His eyes were growing red with the threat of tears about to spill and his voice and hands were shaking as he ended a call on his phone. Genji was at his side the moment the phone joined the food on the ground. He quickly helped his brother out of the risk of cutting himself on glass and to the couch in the front room. Before he could repeat his previous question Hanzo was cutting him off with his small, trembling voice.

“Sh-she’s gone… Margaret is gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! I read all comments! If you want chapters to come out faster I need thos comments! and you can come yell at me here!(https://toughpuff99.tumblr.com)  
> Have a good day and see you next chapter! :)


	4. Author Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author tells you what’s up.

Hello everyone! If you’re reading this then you’re probably wondering when I’m going to update again! Well I got some good news and some “meh” news. The good news is that this story has gotten a recent flux in popularity and it’s given me the inspiration to keep writing! I’ve had the next chapter in my drafts for months so I’ll need to fix it up, I’ve also had the plan to fix up any of the old chapters where I feel that there’s bits that need to be adjusted (story wise and writing wise). The “meh” news is that I’m a young college kid that still lives with their parents, and both parents are out of work, so my list is a mile long and on top of school work I’m now also looking for a job. I promise that this story will be added to my list, but it’s not the top priority. If you’ve read all this, then thank you for sticking with me! The kudos and comments you all leave give me the inspiration and power to write! So thank you so much! New chapter soon I promise! (Also once I get the chapter out I’m not sure if I should delete this update or not so I’ll think about it)

TL;DR: I’m a busy college kid and I promise to get a chapter out some time by the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and my first work for Overwatch.  
> This was inspired by an ask submitted to mctiddiezo (https://mctiddiezo.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> Co-authored and betad by my best friend monmonmoose. Go say hello!(http://monmonmoose.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to hop on my tumblr and talk with me! (https://toughpuff99.tumblr.com)  
> Go ahead and leave comments, kudos, and other stuff like that!


End file.
